


Vuka

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Vuka

UJaime ubengakajwayele ukuvuka ethunzini lomzimba kaBrienne, amahlombe akhe aqinile amlondoloze elangeni elaliqala ukubhekabheka ezihlahleni, engakaqini ngokwanele ukuba azifudumeze. Wathuthumela wasondela kuye, wasonga ingubo yakhe eyodwa enoboya ngokuqinile eduze kwabo. UMaid wayezogcizelela ukuthi akuthathe ubusuku ngabunye, futhi kwaba kuphela kokulala ngokwanele lapho ayolala khona futhi amlethe ngaphansi kwemfudumalo yakhe. Futhi ubusuku ngabunye wayeqakathekisa isikhathi azophumula ngaso ngaye ngokububula.

Iqhude lakhe lalinzima emhlane wakhe, lingakhululekile futhi libuhlungu. Wadedela imichilo yakhe wanyakazisa okhalweni kancane, elindele ukubona ukuthi uzosabela yini, futhi wavuzwa lapho ehlehlela emuva ngobumnene. Umlomo wakhe wahlola inamba ebunjiwe yentamo yakhe, isikhumba esithambile sendlebe yakhe, futhi wanikeza i-petp encane, akusekho. Isandla sakhe sasifuna ibele lakhe elincane, eliphakeme, ingono kanzima phakathi kokuncwina, iminwe yakhe. Ukunyakaza kwabo bekuhamba kancane ekuqaleni, bebuthakathaka ngenxa yobuthongo, futhi nokho bekukhona ukuphuthuma ngemuva kwabo, amandla angaphezu komoya opholile obenza baqale ukushesha. Kwakumakhaza kakhulu ukugqokisa ngokuphelele, kodwa ngaphansi kwengubo kwakufudumele ngokwanele ukuba ehlise amabhuleki akhe. UJaime wangena kalula kuye, ephakamisa ithanga lakhe ukuze amsize athole indlela yakhe. Wayesakhala kakhulu lapho amngena, yize ayengekho ntombazane futhi ayengekho amasonto athile. Wayewuthanda umsindo, ethemba ukuthi wayengeke ayeke ukukwenza.


End file.
